


Poker Night

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poker Nights, Strip Poker, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: After a long night of poker, Lena and Kara are left alone with nothing left to bet.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i have a supercorp prompt. supercorp strip poker. or pool if thats better
> 
> (so this is half inspired by this prompt, and half by the most iconic poker scene of all time)

“Two pair, read them and weep,” Lena said sweetly, carefully laying her cards down on the table in front of her.

“Ah, come on, again, Luthor,” Maggie growled, throwing her cards down and swiftly drinking her beer. 

The rest of the women around the table groaned, passing the cards back to Sam to shuffle the deck.

“Well,” Alex inhaled, rubbing her hand absent-mindedly on Maggie’s back. “I think it’s time for us to head home.” 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, placing the deck neatly on the center of the table. “I should get back for the sitter.”

The three women said their goodbyes and shuffled out the door leaving just Lena and Kara behind. 

“I should probably go, too,” Lena offered, not moving an inch. 

“You could stay,” Kara mumbled into her beer. “We could play some more poker, if you’d like?”

Lena eyed her friend suspiciously. “You haven’t played all night.”

“I could take a whack at it,” Kara winked. 

“Oh, really? Care to make it interesting?”

Kara held her resolve not to squirm under her best friend’s gaze. “Of course.”

“Strip poker: each bet is an item of clothing.” Lena raised her eyebrow daringly.

“Deal me in.”

Twenty minutes of suggestive glances later, Lena was ready to see the cards.

“Start unzipping, Kara; straight in diamond,” Lena announced with a smirk.

“Oh, wow,” Kara blushed, picking at the cards in her hand nervously. “You’re good, Lena.” Lena triumphantly bit her lip. “But you’re not good enough. In your honor a royal flush.”

Lena’s face faltered for only a moment. “I guess you won fair and square,” she conceded, beginning to unbutton her shirt from the bottom up.

“Oh, Lena, you don’t have to actually do that.”

Lena noticed the pink tinge rising on Kara’s cheeks as her eyes flicked to Lena’s fingers still moving to slowly unbutton the next button. 

“I’m just following the rules,” Lena replied, her voice low.

Kara gulped, and before she realized what she was doing she was standing next to Lena still in her chair painfully slowly finishing unbuttoning her shirt. “I can help you,” Kara breathed. “Follow the rules, I mean.”

Lena masked her surprise and simply nodded, standing to meet Kara. Kara gently grabbed Lena’s collar and pulled the open shirt off her shoulders, discarding it at their feet. Lena kicked off her boots, pulled off her socks and started to unbutton her jeans when Kara leaned in and whispered, “Allow me.” 

Lena stood in her bra and underwear as Kara stared hungrily at her. “Debt’s all paid,” Lena joked, watching Kara’s eyes search her exposed body. 

Kara said nothing as she stalked closer to Lena like a cat hunting its prey. Kara search Lena’s eyes, mere inches from her own for any sign that she was wrong, that she was reading the signs between them incorrectly tonight, for weeks, for months. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lena murmured so quietly, she might have not even said it aloud. 

With that, Kara grabbed Lena by the waist, pulling her into a deep, intense kiss, wrapping her fingers in Lena’s long hair. The pair crushed through the kitchen, ripping off Kara’s clothes to pepper the floor with Lena’s. 

Hours later, Kara and Lena were curled up naked on the living room floor. 

“That was amazing,” Kara breathed, feeling truly expended from her night’s activities with Lena. 

Lena turned with a sly smile, “Double or nothing, Danvers?”

Kara bit her lip, hr pupils dilating slightly. “You’re on, Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr - hashtagyourshirt


End file.
